


Misfortune and Missteps

by undeadbarbiedoll



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragons - Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 14:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeadbarbiedoll/pseuds/undeadbarbiedoll
Summary: A party of adventurers finds themselves in trouble following the death of a former employer





	Misfortune and Missteps

Chapter One

There are days when it feels like there is adventure in the air. An electric restlessness that one feels down in their bones; a calling to wanderlust, to thrilling mischief, to daring foolishness. Today was not one of those days.

It began like any other mundane day. Thistle had beat Triss awake, to no one’s great surprise, and had made breakfast before the house went their separate ways to work on their home improvement projects. No one expected the guard to show up on their doorstep.

No one expected Irina to be dead.

Triss had spotted them first as they came down the lonely road towards their house, giving her enough time to gather Thistle, Vermin, and Robin before they made it to the porch. They were both human, an older man and a younger woman, dressed in the standard guard’s uniform.

The man spoke first. “Is this the residence of the adventurers known as Ménage a Quatre?”

Confused, they paused briefly to glance at one another before Thistle finally answered. “Yes, what is this about?”

“I am Joseph Laughingsteel, this is my partner Esme Rowntree. We understand you were occasionally employed by Lady Irina Marinov of House Stagmore?”

“Yes, but you still haven’t told us what this is about.” Thistle’s voice was, as always, friendly, but a slight annoyance was detectable by those that knew them well- though the guards seemed none the wiser.

“The body of someone matching the description of Lady Irina was found this morning. We understand you saw her the day before last, is that correct?” The man was unreadable, yet they seemed to understand the implication of his questions.

“Not technically, no. We delivered a package to her residence but left it with a servant who claimed she was indisposed and unable to meet with us.” This time it was Robin who spoke, her arms crossed in front of her. “Someone matching her description? You mean you don’t know if it’s her?”

“We are unable to disclose details at this time, as this is an ongoing investigation.” He replied shortly. “Can you account for your whereabouts last night?”

“We were at home. We only recently acquired this house and it’s in need of a lot of repairs.” Triss replied.

“So you were all here? Together?”

“Of course, we’re always together.” Thistle pitched in.

“Can anyone verify your whereabouts?”

“No, it was only us and we don’t exactly have any neighbors.” Robin gestured to the vast empty land around them as she spoke.

“Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt her?”

“She was a noble, don’t they always want to hurt each other? I thought their politics were bloodthirsty.” Triss shook her head. “We weren’t exactly close, she was only our acquaintance.”

“What can you tell us about her apprentices, Ian and Ewan? I understand they are twins?” The guard asked as his eyes scanned over them carefully. Triss felt a twinge in her heart at the mention of the twins, and guilty she hadn’t considered their well-being yet.

“Where are they? Are they alright?” she said trying hard to pass her concern off as curiosity.

“We cannot disclose details at this time. Do you think either of her apprentices would hurt Lady Irina?”

Triss leaned over to Thistle and whispered under her breath in elvish, “Should we tell them about the cult?”

For the first time the other guard spoke up “What’s this about a cult?”

“What cult? Who said anything about a cult?” Vermin asked nervously.

“Your elven friends here just did, no point in trying to cover for them.”

Triss considered trying to explain that Vermin didn’t know elvish and couldn’t possibly have been trying to cover for them, but decided that might only make things worse.

“We heard whispers that Irina might be involved in something very secretive and suspiciously cult-like, but we don’t really know anything more solid. Something about a rising sun or some nonsense.” Triss hoped they wouldn’t be able to tell she was lying. The guards’ expressions didn’t change, so she had no way of knowing.“You really never can tell about nobles.”

Guardsman Laughingsteel fixed his hard gaze on Thistle, “are you sure you don’t know anything more about this cult?”

Before Thistle could respond, Robin spoke up again. Her ability to hide her annoyance was starting to slip. “What, exactly, can you tell us about this and why you are here, specifically, on our doorstep?”

“We are not at liberty-“

“Well you are at liberty to get the fuck off our property.”

Guardsman Laughingsteel glanced at his partner and sighed. “Well if you can think of anything else, please let us know.”

“I’m sorry for my friend’s, uh, frankness, but we’ve just learned our friend has been murdered and we’re understandably upset.” Thistle interjected as the guards turned to leave.

“Your friend? You just said she was only your acquaintance.” The guard replied with renewed interest.

“I’m afraid Thistle has trouble telling the difference between the two.” Triss added dryly. “Now I believe we’ve already asked you to leave.”

The guards lingered for a few seconds before finally turning again and walking away. The household watched until they had disappeared from sight before finally retreating into the house.


End file.
